The invention relates to a bracket for supporting objects used on or in fishing boats by fishermen. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket for use on a metal, usually aluminum, boat having a hull framed by a tubular gunwale or gunnel or side rail.
The preferred embodiment of the invention as disclosed herein is particularly adapted for supporting a gas lantern when night fishing. In other embodiments, the laterally projecting base members could be used to attach a boat cover, as tie-downs to a car top rack, to hold fenders or bumpers, to mount navigation lights or batteries, oar locks, or fishing baskets; virtually any useful object which could or should be attached, permanently or temporarily, to a small, light boat.
Prior art patents particularly relevant to a boat bracket and support according to the invention include U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,531,626; 2,559,003; 2,655,337; 2,813,196; 2,875,974; 2,960,601; and, 3,752,108. A recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,519, Class 248/226 R discloses a relatively complex form of a holder for a boat lantern. Two earlier U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,182,706 and 2,313,115, are generally relevant as disclosing supports which could be mounted by a bracket according to the invention.
A boat bracket according to the invention is light in weight, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to maintain in good repair, having only one moving part. Such a bracket has a wide variety of uses enabling a fisherman to transport, use and enjoy his boat to the fullest extent.